New World Adventures
by zittey5
Summary: Luffy meets his twin sister Monkey D Crystal and must help her from becoming a bride to Eustass Kid. Luffy and his crew will help her and her friends. Will Luffy, Zoro, And Sanji fall in love with them? Or did the girls fall in love with someone else?
1. Part of a Family Reunion

**I do not own ONE PIECE! This is not Yaoi! This is my first fan fiction so enjoy it.**

**Luffy's POV **

_WOW! What a night! Well time for breakfast; I'm hungry. _Suddenly I saw something moving in the water. I ran over to the rail and saw wood drifting from the ocean with someone it. "Hey Luffy, do you see something?" Nami asked.

I turned my head and saw everyone out on deck. "Yea."

"What do you see?" Robin asked.

"A drift of wood with someone on it."

"Well fish it out of the water," Franky said.

"Okay then," I said stretching my arm out to the wood.

I grabbed it and brought it back. The person flew up and landed on Zoro. They both fell on the on the ground; Zoro sat up with the person on his lap. "WAIT ZORO!" I yelled.

"What?" he said half way turning her. I know how it is; it is my twin sister Crystal. I ran to Zoro and sat down. I moved her hair and saw the saw stitch mark under her left eye.

"Everyone this is my twin sister Monkey-D-Crystal. She went with my dad five years before Ace and I."

Everyone was shocked by what I said to them. When it was silence she started to wake up.

**Crystal's POV**

_I fell like I was going to die in darkness. Will I see Kid again?How mad will he be with me? Or will I die with our kid not even born yet? Did I hear a voice say my name?_

My eyes open in the brightness of the sun and all I see is someone looking at me.

"Luffy? Is that really you?"

"Yea it is sis," he said hugging me tightly to him.

"Ow! Okay being pregnant is not fun."

He looked at me and everyone was shocked. I looked around me and saw that everyone was about ready to go white as a ghost. I got up and I tried to move around but the baby was stubborn and wouldn't let me move. I started to fall but instead of landing on the ground I was caught by Zoro. He was nice to catch me but Sanji was mad because I can read his expressions from the water in the air. (Eating the Aqua-Aqua fruit was a good idea.)

"Do you need help getting somewhere?" he asked me with a smile.

"The kitchen and then to a transponder snail," I said to his happily.

"The transponder snail Crystal?" Luffy asked, "Why? Do you need to contact someone?"

"Yes. My fiancée Eustass Kid. He is hear in the New World but we got separated by a storm; so I'm trying to get to him. What?"

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy and that I was lying to them. I was creped out but Luffy was more freaked out.

"YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED!?" Luffy said yelling at me.

**Zoro's POV**

I was shocked that Crystal was engaged to a supernova that is one of our enemies. As much as I think that she is cute I can't believe it. I went to her side and asked, "Why are you two engaged?"

"It was awhile back and I was with two other assassins of the **Revolutionary Army** and we went to a bar to look for someone. What we didn't expect was that it was a time were pirates go looking for a girl and marring them. We all ran into Kids' crew; and then we were forced to become there brides," she said but she was crying before she could finish.

"Hey Luffy look," I said looking at the ocean, "someone is on the boat heading toward us on a speed boat."

"It must be Raven and Robyn. They are devil fruit users like me. Raven ate the Earth-Earth fruit, Robyn ate the Life-Life fruit, and I ate the Aqua-Aqua fruit," she said at the rail.

I look out into the ocean and I saw that they did not look so happy. Maybe they are under the same condition as Crystal. I put my arm around her and looked into her eyes and saw terror.

_I wish I knew what those two were thinking? Why are they here? Are they looking for Crystal?_

**Robyn's POV**

_Found Crystal and now we have to hurry to Kid or he will get mad if he thinks that we left him. Crystal why did you go? This is bad!_

**Raven's POV**

_We have got to hurry or this pirate crew will die if Kid thinks we left the crew for another. Crystal why did you have to disappear? Law will by us some time but we have to hurry and get back._

**NO POV**

With the Straw Hats looking at the ocean Zoro takes Crystal to the kitchen with Sanji right behind her. As they enter she sat down and was crying. With everything that has happened what can she do? Luffy came into the kitchen and crouched by his sister.

"What can I do to help you sis?" he asked her all pissed off.

"Why in hell would you help me?! Kid is a powerful man and he can not be beaten! What can you and your crew do to help me and my friends that are coming here?" she said with tears in her eyes.

He grabbed her hands and held then in his. "We will do what we can to free you guys and also find someone for them." He said pissed still.

She hugged him and told them something important, "When someone frees us then the guy that frees us must take that girl and marry them. That is the one rule for this." She said informing us.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

Now that Crystal is up and the crew knows her what will happen? Who are the Raven and Robyn? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. A Choice to Make

**Thanks for your patients and here is the next chapter. Please enjoy it and also review to it. **

_Last time was when we meet the Captain's twin sister and that she is in a mess with the pirate captain named Kid. Here is the Straw Hats now…_

**Crystal's POV**

I was up in the lookout viewing the ocean from the window and I saw Raven and Robin. When they boarded the ship I was starting to get scared. Before I turned around to leave Zoro came and he stood next to me.

"You need to relax Crystal," he said as he hugged me.

I turned quickly and he tightened his grip. "We need to get to the deck or the ship will be destroyed. I don't need you to die," I said with tears in my eyes.

"You are important to the crew. Your brother will help you. You are more to me than ever; and I need you in my life," he said with my cheek on her head.

"Than if you care than please save me," I said.

**Zoro's POV**

"I will and the crew will help too," I told her lifting her head.

I picked her and carried her and before I jumped down I kissed her on the cheek. As I jumped down the two girls were on board the ship and they looked at us with wide eyes. I ignored them and took her to see Chopper in the medical room.

"Chopper, can you please help her while I go on deck?"

"Sure Zoro. Oh, can you tell Luffy to stop or he will explode."

"Sure." I said as I ran to the deck.

I ran to the deck and I saw Raven pull a sword so I slashed with her. "Give back Crystal you jerk."

"No! She needs medical help."

"Everyone stop it right now!" Crystal shouted.

She pulled the water from the ocean and cased the two in it. It was like ice; it kept them from doing anything else.

"Now can someone explain the submarine that is behind me? Or do I just guess that you stole it Raven?" she said angry.

"Hey! Let my wife go!" someone said.

Crystal turned and saw a friend of hers. It was the pirate captain Law.

**Raven's POV**

The water went down and then we turned toward Zoro.

"Law? What are you doing here on my brother's ship? Ooooo; congrates to you and Raven," she said but we took Zoro and ran to the lookout.

We knocked him out and plus we got him good. As soon as he woke up we tried to do the whole good cop, bad cop. "Did you touch Crystal? Are you trying to get on Kid's bad side?" I said.

He wouldn't answer so Robyn came and beat his face up. It bleed and we saw a scar on his chest and Robyn reopened it and man did he scream in pain. "EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU UUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crystal screamed with all her might.

She was pissed off and crying. I have never seen her this mad before in my life. I knew what she would say so I left and so did Robyn.

As I passed her and said, "It is your fault and the crew will suffer the consequences."

"Like it give a rat's ass!" she said so angry that she didn't look us in the eyes.

**Crystal's POV**

As they left I ran to Zoro and I cried my heart out. As I released him I cleaned up his wounds and stitched up his chest again. As he slept I had him lay on my lap.

As he slept I felt pain in my stomach and I knew I was 100% pregnant. I got scared and I into a coma. As I slept I can hear a voice and I thought it was an angel.

I started to come to my senses and I saw Zoro's face. When he saw my face he held me close to him.

"I can't move Zoro. Help me get to Chopper," I said when I could see his face.

"Okay, I will," as he lifted me up I was in more pain than ever.

"Hey Crystal?"

"Yea Zoro."

He sat me on my feet and held me. I could tell that he was worried about me.

**Luffy's POV**

When the girls came down I went up to see Crystal. When I got to the top I saw Zoro holding her.

It made me happy that he cares for her but when he saw me he left to the deck. He knew that I wanted to talk to Crystal.

"Sis, what didn't you tell me about your condition? I could have dealt with it earlier. I don't want to lose you like I did with Sabo and Ace. I don't want you to be like grandpa and/or dad. You are the only one that understands me and want it is I want to do."

"I am sorry Luffy but I didn't want to put anyone in danger. Even if you can win he won't give up on me. I am so scared."

Before I could speak again she fell asleep in my arms. Zoro came back up and I handed her to him. He had a look on his face and I told him, "If you want her in your like then the crew and I will help. Do you want her in your life?"

"Yes Luffy. More than anything in the world." Zoro said while holding her close to him.

**What will happen to Crystal next? What will the crew do? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
